The present invention relates to a fork bridge for connecting two fork tubes of a motorcycle and a chassis component of a motorcycle containing a fluid channel.
Such a fork bridge is known from German Patent DE 44 44 651 A1. It has two cylindrical recesses to accommodate one fork tube each and a third recess in between, through which the fork bridge is connected to the motorcycle frame by a steering head bearing.
Modern motorcycles frequently have a right and a left brake on the front wheel. With previous designs, the brake pressure to the two brake calipers is applied via a distributor piece and lines or hoses to the two front wheel brakes. This distributor piece is usually mounted on the front wheel guide as a separate part in the area of the fork bridge and uniformly distributes the brake pressure, which is applied via the hand lever to both brake calipers.
The object of this invention is to create a chassis component, in particular a fork bridge, having an expanded functionality. This object is achieved by integrating a partial section of a hydraulic circuit of a motorcycle into a chassis component. The term “hydraulic circuit” may be understood to mean, for example, a hydraulic brake circuit, a hydraulic clutch circuit, a coolant circuit or a fuel circuit, etc. The chassis component may be, for example, a fork bridge of a front wheel fork. In more concrete terms, a fluid passage is provided in the chassis component and/or in the fork bridge and functions a brake line section or as a clutch line section, for example.
When a fork bridge is mentioned below, all explanations refer in general to chassis components such as the frame, etc. When the brake line is mentioned, this is to be understood only as an example and also applies to other fluid systems, e.g., hydraulic clutch lines.
According to one refinement of this invention, the distributor part may be omitted completely by providing a fluid channel in the fork bridge, branching into branch channels, preferably in the case of a brake fluid system, into two branch channels. The fluid channel is connected to the hand brake lever by a fluid connection and a brake line. Fluid connections are also provided on the ends of the branch channels and are connected to the right and/or left front wheel brakes. The channels that are integrated into the fork bridge of the front wheel guide also function as brake line branches.
The fluid channel and the two branch channels are preferably arranged in the form of a Y. The fluid connection of the fluid channel may be arranged in the central area on the driver's side, i.e., in the rear area of the fork bridge, and the fluid connections of the branch channels may be arranged in a right and/or left front area (with respect to the driver) of the fork bridge. However, this arrangement is not obligatory. The fluid channels may also be arranged differently.
According to a refinement of this invention, the fluid connections each have a threaded bore, permitting a connection to appropriate connecting elements of the brake lines. The fluid channels may be formed by bores produced subsequently. The bores may preferably be provided in the unmachined part of the fork bridge. Furthermore, stops for serial assembly of the brake lines or hoses may be provided at the screw connections of the fluid connections.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.